


All I Need

by Rainbow820



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas needs a hug, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), So does Sam and Dean, Winchester family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Cas had smiled and breathed in and out deeply, he didn't need to, but Sam had needed that. He needed the human living proof of life that came with a breath. Then Sam had clapped Dean on the shoulder, said goodnight and went off towards the shower.Dean was quiet, he couldn't find the words to say. They were right there in his throat, in his constricting throat, that had been tight ever since he saw those black cracks.





	

Mary's gone but Dean doesn't care. She seemed off and he was going to figure it out but now he needed to watch Cas. He made Cas ride in the Impala and Mary took his truck, promising to return it. He's going to be the one watching over his angel tonight. Sammy had hugged Cas, wrapped his over sized arms around the little guy and hugged him so hard his feet came off the ground. 

Cas had smiled and breathed in and out deeply, he didn't need to, but Sam had needed that. He needed the human living proof of life that came with a breath. Then Sam had clapped Dean on the shoulder, said goodnight and went off towards the shower. 

Dean was quiet, he couldn't find the words to say. They were right there in his throat, in his constricting throat, that had been tight ever since he saw those black cracks. Too much like the leviathan, the goo, the veins Cas almost died again. Almost rotted away in front of them and they were helpless to stop it. Not many things could kill his angel but nowadays it seemed like too many. Of course it had been Crowley, he owed the demon for Cas's life. 

He had no problem owing Crowley for this, he'd give nearly anything to keep his angel safe. He didn't dwell on the possessive, my angel part, tonight was not the night. Cas said he loved them, all of them. But he looked at Dean and said,  _I love you._ Then he said all of you, Dean didn't want to read too much into it but that was his problem. Refusing emotions as if they were some sort of poison, all in the stupid name of being a good son. 

He was grateful for John's teachings now, seeing his mother flounder in the hunt, not get all the facts straight. Move on too quickly, John taught them better. If it had been her that raised him and Sam they would have been grossly unprepared to save the world. The end would have come and they wouldn't have known any better, they wouldn't have said  _no._  If they hadn't been taught how to fight and hunt the best they could of done was say yes and hope for the best.

* * *

 

Cas feels the cure working to cure all of him. It was going through his true form healing him, cleansing away all the poison left behind by Rowena's spell, angel blades, Lucifer's grace, and the Earth. It wasn't healthy for angels, they didn't live down here for a reason. Heaven's air would clean away the poison in his vessel's lungs, the water would wash away the grime of mankind, the plants in the garden would heal his wounds, and the medics would soothe and repair his wings. 

He wasn't a regular angel, yet he never got to embrace his new status. Never got to go to the seraph section of the garden, he knew it was poisoning the garden. That Joshua was sick from the venom the plants oozed, like his skin twice before, the black vines tried to snuff out the other sections. Other angels sections, it had succeeded in places where Castiel had killed a whole garrison. He was the very last of his kind.

He didn't know if his father would bring him back after tonight. But something told him to say goodbye so maybe his work was almost finished. He just needed a rest up for the night. Then he could go and find Kelly. Cas remembers fighting with a sword, his own personal weapon like Michael's lance. It was missing but maybe he could find it, it held his grace so he could power up through it. 

Every angels personal weapon was deadly in its own way, Castiel's sword was something of nightmares, he remembers making it with the angel who raised him. He doesn't remember who, something Naomi took away, but he remembers them being proud of his cruelty. Upon cutting someone it takes a day, it starts slowly with physical pain, then it burns away at the soul, demon smoke, or grace. It keeps burning until there is nothing left but a husk, sort of a slow internal smiting. 

Didn't really matter he needed to rest right now, remind him self he was alive to fight another day. He'd finished his shower and had stolen some of Dean's old sweats and a blue t-shirt. Now he had wandered back down to the library, he was going to meditate in the chair and let Michael's grace heal him the best it could.

* * *

Dean, once he finishes his own shower finds Cas sitting in the wooden chair, stiff, eyes closed tight, mouth twisted in a scowl. He helps Cas up wordlessly and leads him to his room. They don't talk and Dean tucks Cas in on one side of his memory foam mattress. He runs a hand through the raven hair that was still damp from the shower. 

When he considers singing Hey Jude Cas starts on something else. It sounds like it's coming from somewhere else. Like Cas is whispering in his true voice, but it's soft and it has him closing his eyes and yawning. It made him feel safe like he was home, Cas makes him feel safe. He drifts off the warmth of the angel next to him reminding him that Cas is alive and well. 

Cas smiles at Dean listening to his heart beat even out. He'd extended the lullabye to Sam as well and now his grace was complaining so he stops knowing both brothers are asleep. He shuts his vessel down and curls in closer to his righteous man. This, he thinks, is all I need.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This episode, god so many feels. I loved it so much one of the best this season in my opinion, though Mary is bothering me. I don't think she's what Dean needed most but oh well. Hope everyone enjoyed my little one shot.


End file.
